


青春叛逆手册

by case_watermelon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/case_watermelon/pseuds/case_watermelon
Summary: 年轻，瑰丽，做尽坏事，依然是高贵的圣子。





	青春叛逆手册

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然不是abo，但有唧唧。

凑崎纱夏逃物理课。上课前两分钟的时候她还拉着周子瑜待在卫生间的隔间里，四楼最角落的厕所很少人来，既冰冷又干净，适合打牌抽烟或者做点别的事情。凑崎纱夏口袋里没有打火机，她对自己的身体发肤十分珍惜，没有恶习，兜里不装打火机，却偏爱干坏事。

高中生牵着女朋友的手，她搂着周子瑜的腰，低一点头能将额头靠在女朋友的肩膀上，女孩子身上有淡淡的香味，温柔可亲地蹭在凑崎纱夏的鼻子上，像是小狗鼻尖落了一片花瓣。小狗黏腻又烦人地凑上去亲她，浓密睫毛的间隙里凑崎看见周子瑜闭上眼睛，她的女朋友睫毛又长又卷，像是寺庙的檐角微微翘起，隐晦的情意雨水一样滴下来，轻飘飘地落在那张漂亮的脸蛋上。凑崎有时候接吻并不喜欢闭上眼睛，偷偷打量对方害羞又沉迷的神色，发红脸颊颤抖睫毛都显得可爱稚嫩，她将周子瑜软软的舌尖衔在齿间，尝到一点甜甜的荔枝味。

凑崎纱夏的膝盖向前顶，她一直觉得女子高中生的制服裙很适合做爱，正如此刻她的膝盖能够一直往上抵到周子瑜光裸的大腿之间。周子瑜的个子比她高，但是总是又温顺又乖巧，特别是在这种时候，几乎是任由凑崎纱夏摆布。那张看起来并不好相处的脸蛋此刻微微带一点害羞的粉红色，高个子女孩的后背贴在卫生间的隔间门上，她看起来似乎是游刃有余的，不管是对凑崎纱夏还是对现在发生的事情，但周子瑜的手却暴露了主人的心情，她小心翼翼地揪着凑崎肩膀的布料，把挺括的制服料子揪得皱巴巴一团。周子瑜个子很高，因此那条严谨的百褶裙在她身上看起来就显得有一点短。凑崎的膝盖隔着打底裤和内裤贴在她的腿心，别有所图地往上磨蹭着，周子瑜垂下眼睛，她与凑崎分开的时候嘴角还带着一点点亮晶晶的唾液，这使得周子瑜看起来更适合任人摆布了。凑崎纱夏一边用膝盖蹭她，一边用凉凉的鼻尖磨蹭周子瑜的鼻尖，然后是她因为亲吻而发红微烫的脸颊。凑崎的吻娴熟的从女朋友的嘴角渐渐移向耳朵，她轻轻咬住周子瑜白皙的耳垂，听见周子瑜有点困扰的问要在这里吗？

凑崎不说话了。她既没有说想要，也没说不要，凑崎纱夏也不看周子瑜的眼睛，只是默默地停了下来，并不再做什么事情，虽然她温热的嘴唇还含着周子瑜的耳朵，但是却没有再做什么，就好像顺从地选择放弃一样，可怜巴巴的留在原地。于是周子瑜只好往旁边偏了一下头，她紧抓住凑崎肩膀的手慢慢地放开了，甚至还下意识把那团皱巴巴的布料揉平了，然后摸了摸凑崎的脑袋，像哄小孩似的慢慢地揉了揉，然后好脾气小声地应道：“……哦。”

凑崎纱夏身上仿佛带着一种奇妙的魔力，这是在两个人刚相遇时，周子瑜就意识到的。她笑眯眯的模样看上去柔软又好亲近，活泼开朗，一张形状秀美的嘴唇常年微微弯起，但却有一条善于欺骗的舌头。周子瑜垂下眼睛，不去听她说给自己的甜言蜜语，有点破罐破摔地想着：算啦算啦，是SANA嘛。

看吧，她就说凑崎纱夏身上带着某种魔力。

但周子瑜也知道，凑崎的超能力不只有这一种，她见过上课的时候，凑崎脚踝边突然出现了一条蛇，那条蛇顺着女孩子姣好的腿部线条往上攀，在周子瑜惊异的目光中，变成了凑崎膝盖上的一本英语书。像感应到周子瑜的目光一样，凑崎纱夏转过头来对着那时候的周子瑜露出一个讨好的笑容，漂亮的白皙手指点在玫瑰色的嘴唇上，无声地对着周子瑜做口型道：“是我和子瑜的秘密。”

周子瑜因此知道除了巧言善辩的舌头之外，凑崎纱夏还有一种神奇的能力，赋予无机物生命。此项能力常常用在凑崎纱夏忘带书本，又快轮到她回答问题的时候，这时，周子瑜就能发现朴志效或者名井南的书会变成各种各样不惹眼的小动物，悄悄转移到凑崎纱夏的手上。

但这种能力还有一些不能为别人所知的用途。此刻，替身使者从周子瑜制服的口袋里摸出了一只唇膏，因为贴身放着，唇膏摸起来有一点点的温度。凑崎纱夏往后退一步，给周子瑜让出足够的空间，周子瑜有点无措的撩了一下头发，将耳旁的卷发顺到耳后去，露出一只秀气的耳朵，她戴着一颗亮闪闪的玫瑰耳钉，金色的玫瑰镶嵌在周子瑜的耳垂上。她调整了一下位置，然后小心翼翼地跪坐下来，膝盖小心翼翼地跪在凑崎纱夏的脚面上。女子高中生的裙子像一朵散开的花，散乱的开在凑崎纱夏的腰间，那只温热的属于周子瑜的唇膏在黄金体验的操纵下变成了凑崎身上的一部分，不管是形状温度都跟真实的一样。周子瑜凑上去的时候，凑崎鼓励的摸了摸周子瑜从头发底下露出来的耳朵，周子瑜的脸很小，能被凑崎轻松地捂住，她的掌心贴着女孩子烫烫的脸颊，将那根勃起的东西蹭在周子瑜的脸上，流泪的顶端可怜兮兮地顶着周子瑜的腮帮：“想被亲亲……”凑崎纱夏小声撒娇道，流着前液的顶端把周子瑜脸弄得湿漉漉的，好像这一次周子瑜提早哭出来了一样：“sana也会舒服的。”

周子瑜犹豫了一下，她的脸颊蹭着凑崎纱夏的性器，被她握在手里的东西，不管从哪个方面来说都像是真实的阴茎。黄金体验真厉害，周子瑜迷迷糊糊地想，明明几分之前这根东西，还只是乖乖待在她衬裙口袋里的唇膏而已。十几岁的女孩子开始会修理比基尼处的毛发，凑崎也是，她把自己整理的干净又漂亮，秀气的三角区与突兀的性器看起来极不相符，周子瑜闭起眼睛才靠过去，她的鼻尖磨蹭过凑崎腹下柔软的毛发，然后小心翼翼地回到发红的顶端，湿润的嘴唇含住凑崎勃起的性器，将圆润的顶端吞进去，她含着凑崎的东西并不好说话，但周子瑜却充满了想要抱怨对方的心情。

周子瑜的腮帮子鼓鼓的，她尝试着把凑崎纱夏含在嘴里，不断地变换着角度，那根以假乱真的东西热乎乎的有着生命，周子瑜的舌尖能感觉到它脉搏的跳动，而圆润的顶端滑过自己软嫩的口腔，使得脸颊上显出凑崎性器的形状。周子瑜微微地皱了皱眉头，舌头轻轻地绷紧挑起来，舌尖悄悄舔过头部之下，那是凑崎喜欢的地方，周子瑜没有刻意去记得，但还是下意识地这样做了。凑崎的手紧贴在周子瑜的后脑勺上，她掌心的温度隔着蜷曲的头发传过来，有种怜爱的意思在里面。周子瑜不知怎么就有点恃宠而骄的恶作剧心起来，她把凑崎吐出来一点，仅含住最前面的一点，温热的舌头娴熟绕着女孩子的顶端打转。大多数时候凑崎纱夏都是她们之间的主导者，但偶尔周子瑜也会有想要使坏把握节奏的时刻。

周子瑜抬起眼睛，她的舌头伸出来，粉红色的舌头托住那根不漂亮的玩意，一双眼睛湿漉漉亮晶晶地往上凝视着凑崎。周子瑜的膝盖跪的有点麻，因此她小心地挪了挪，从凑崎的角度看起来有点像在扭腰，如同欲求不满似的，而后女孩子就缓慢又美味地品尝着凑崎身体的一部分（虽然是暂时的），周子瑜是个聪明的小姑娘，在实践中熟知了凑崎所有的敏感点，也知道对方奇怪的喜好。她用嘴巴服务对方的时候，手揽住凑崎的腰，周子瑜的女朋友有一把好腰，又纤细又漂亮，被她抱在手里像纤细的枝条，随着周子瑜的动作微微地颤抖着，压抑着想要挺动的意思。

毕竟是公共场合，不可以叫出声音，连急促的喘气声都被两个人努力地平息下来。周子瑜的脸红红的，她的呼吸很急促，胀大的东西落在她的嘴巴里，撑得嘴角有一点酸痛，没来得及吞下的唾沫从嘴角流下来，周子瑜呼吸不稳，喘息凌乱的在喉咙里摇晃一样，像是被呛到了一样，发出了一点委屈的呻吟。而就在这时候，凑崎终于没有忍住，往前一顶，将性器送进去。

凑崎纱夏刚才很不温柔的抓住了周子瑜的头发，猛地往前一挺腰部，将又热又烫的东西一直从周子瑜的舌尖上送到了她口腔的更深处，几乎擦到了周子瑜娇嫩的小舌头。周子瑜含着眼泪，鼻尖红红的，她含含糊糊地说SANA酱好坏。周子瑜被凑崎的阴茎噎了一下，眼睛红红的，谴责地看着对方。女孩子敏感的喉咙艰难地收缩了一下，又热又滑，紧紧地箍住了凑崎纱夏身下的东西，凑崎没什么道歉的意思，十分不走心的说：“抱歉。”她的体贴仅仅表现在往后退了一点点，但那不过是害怕周子瑜不能呼吸。凑崎纱夏的手指松开了对周子瑜的头发的控制，此时她已经更深入地进入了恋人的口腔。周子瑜被侵略者的深入程度刺激得想要往后，这算是人类的自我保护机制在起作用，但凑崎是个不近人情的坏家伙。她虽然松开周子瑜的头发，但还是按住周子瑜的头，以阻止她的反抗。周子瑜的眼睛湿漉漉的，她勉强地张开嘴巴，把情人的东西吞进去，干呕的感觉在往上翻，但凑崎的呼吸也急促起来，小幅度地往她嘴巴里撞。周子瑜因此感觉到一点安心：她知道凑崎快要射了，因此决定再接再厉，努力一把。

她们是这个时候听到门外的声音的，一阵脚步声从门口靠近，周子瑜嘴里塞着凑崎纱夏的东西， 她的心一跳一跳，而含着的性器也是一跳一跳的，硬生生卡在第一个高潮前夕。凑崎纱夏的手没有放开她，情人漂亮的手指隔着头发在周子瑜的后颈上梭巡，女孩子娇嫩的皮肤因为紧张和情欲而发着热，凑崎安慰性地揉搓着周子瑜第一节脊椎骨，像是摸小狗一样，但她并没有把自己从周子瑜嘴里抽回来，也没放送对周子瑜的桎梏。

“SANA在吗？”

林娜琏的声音在卫生间门口响起时，凑崎纱夏继续把她的性器往周子瑜的嘴里塞得更深，圆润的顶端塞了一半在周子瑜的喉咙后面。她的眼睛湿了，极力控制自己不发出生理呕吐的声音，因为难受和紧张，浑身都发起抖来。周子瑜一双湿漉漉的眼睛看着凑崎，她竭尽全力放松自己的喉咙，让凑崎纱夏地东西插的更进去，这是减少疼痛的好方法，当周子瑜有点生气却又无可奈何地这样想着，在她手里的阴茎轻轻跳动了一下。被短暂赋予生命的唇膏，在能力发动期间与凑崎纱夏共享了心脏和脉搏。周子瑜感受到凑崎砰砰的心跳，她艰难地瞪了凑崎一眼，看见情人有点害羞又淘气的笑容——她知道凑崎是不会改的——又无声地闭起眼睛，知道自己其实并没有生气。

卫生间里，每一扇隔间的门都关得好好的。在唯一一扇上锁的门里，周子瑜跪坐在地上，膝盖发麻，厕所的地板又冷又硬，她的膝盖又凉又疼，但这还不是最难受的。周子瑜无声地哽咽着，她尽力去接受凑崎东西的时候，有点发麻的舌头托着这个人又热又湿的阴茎，假装下巴脱臼了那样劝说大脑放松对肌肉的控制，完全软下来让凑崎顺着自己的喉咙往里滑。她的喉咙不堪重负地发出了抗议，软嫩的地方急促收缩着，周子瑜的眉毛皱起来，她挣扎着往后躲一下，又被凑崎纱夏摁住了，女孩的东西被她含得更舒服，几乎就要在这又湿又热的口腔里抽动起来。周子瑜含着眼泪，眼睛泛红，泪水在她的眼眶里打转，这可怜兮兮的样子从来都不会使凑崎纱夏感到一点点抱歉，周子瑜能感觉到凑崎的东西在自己的嘴巴里变得更硬了。周子瑜几乎不能呼吸，她努力让自己不要发出任何声音，半跪着的大腿也发起抖来，她的心跳振聋发聩，在周子瑜的耳朵里几乎要盖掉两个人衣物摩擦的声音，林娜琏会听到吗？周子瑜心惊胆战地想着，只希望对方已经因为没有人回应而离开，不要再走进来，试着推开隔间门之类的。

但林娜琏留在那里的时间比她们想象中都要久。过了一会儿，周子瑜听见站在卫生间门口的林娜琏说：“老师让我出来找你，我多呆一会儿，等下回去告诉她没找到，”她情人的朋友懒散地开口道，“放学记得去办公室。别装作没听见，我知道你在这里。”

这一次周子瑜听见女孩子的脚步渐渐地走远了。与此同时凑崎纱夏把她从地上拉起来，像小孩甩动一个洋娃娃似的，在被压在隔间门上，裙子底下的内裤被褪下去的时候，周子瑜模模糊糊地想，现在安全了吗？但她并不能很清楚的说出自己刚才在想些什么，林娜琏会知道跟凑崎纱夏躲在卫生间里的是自己吗，她又以为是谁呢？林娜琏或许比周子瑜更知道，跪在隔间里帮她口交的应该是谁。

凑崎纱夏抱住了她，她的手既温暖又有力气，她的额头靠在周子瑜的肩膀上，感觉到女孩子身体散发的热气。周子瑜的皮肤很烫，她的也是，凑崎纱夏怜爱地用额头在周子瑜的背上蹭了蹭，用这种作弊似的撒娇方法消除着周子瑜可能会产生的怨气和不满，她知道自己有一百种方法能够得到宠爱。周子瑜比她高一点，这让站着背入的姿势并不是特别容易，她分开一点女朋友的腿，事实上周子瑜只是觉得腿软，下意识地往旁边滑开了一些，凑崎的手顺着女孩子漂亮的腰线摸下去，指尖触摸到潮热的地方，她小声地蛊惑周子瑜把腰塌下去，臀翘起来，将那个可怜的不住翕合的小洞送到凑崎面前，让她能够方便地进入周子瑜的身体。因为林娜琏的打扰，凑崎改变了在周子瑜嘴巴里射第一次的计划，这能够使得性爱结束得更早一点。她将自己送进周子瑜肚子里的动作并不是很温柔，周子瑜见惯她可亲外表下不常示人的那面，因此也只是发出了一点凌乱的喘息。坚硬的东西在她肚子里来回进出了一次，于是周子瑜就忍不住呜咽着发出声音，胀大的顶端在进入最深处又往外拔的时候，将她敏感内壁上湿漉漉的水液刮了出去，在进出的同时带出噗嗤噗嗤的水声。周子瑜撑住门的手哆嗦着，握成了一个没什么力气的拳头，指节泛起了白色。

她本来想要尽量保持安静，在一片宁静中，身后凑崎为她着迷地喘息和身下淫乱的水声却显得更加明显，一声一声折磨着周子瑜的神经。SANA，周子瑜小声地叫她，她的浑身泛起柔润的粉红色，汗水从光滑的皮肤上沁出来，摸起来滑腻腻的。凑崎抬起她一条腿，周子瑜慌乱地在隔间的门板上摸索着，想要寻找可以借力的地方，她觉得自己似乎要摔倒了，事实也正是如此。周子瑜本来就腿软的厉害，姿势突然的改变让她让一边倒去，周子瑜发出惊慌又恐惧的声音，而旁边墙上的挂钩，却突然变成了一束结实的藤蔓紧紧缠住了周子瑜的手臂。

因为惊慌和快感，周子瑜的腰哆哆嗦嗦地，浑身身上泛起一层汗水。藤蔓固定住她，使得周子瑜不会摔倒，但她的腿还是没什么力气，随着重力往下滑，一下一下地被身后的人顶撞着站直了身体。女孩子浑身白皙的皮肤都泛起红潮，她身下，又红又娇气的入口处已经完全被撑开了，凑崎的东西在她屁股里塞得满满的，每一环肌肉，每一处褶皱，都被彻底打开，眼泪从她眼睛里流下来，周子瑜的喉咙滚动了一下，她的呻吟低而细微的，从被阴茎撑得发红的嘴角那里爬出来。女孩的身体像一具玩具，随着猛烈地冲撞摇摇晃晃地，当凑崎恶劣的对着她敏感的地方重点进攻的时候，周子瑜紧紧咬住下唇，一张满是汗水的脸蛋憋得通红，狠狠地压住了喉咙里长长的绝望的尖叫。

疼痛和快感模糊了她的眼睛，因为难受，周子瑜的鼻子也是红红的，她的眼泪糊得满脸都是，凑崎纱夏在体力上比她要差，藤蔓替她分担了周子瑜的重量，使得凑崎能够专心的将注意力放在周子瑜的身上。那个又硬又烫的玩意接连不断地在她软弱的腿心顶弄，欺负得周子瑜近乎失声。她这时候不知道自己有没有叫出声来，干渴的喉咙里发出点含糊不清似的抗议，因为流汗和源源不断的润滑，感觉到口渴和缺水，但在凑崎纱夏看来，这具身体火热湿滑得不可思议，周子瑜的小穴在粗暴激烈的交合中含情脉脉地咬着她，绞得很紧，含着一泡温暖的水液，像温泉一样泛滥，穴肉娴熟自如地吮吸着她，舒悦的感觉一浪一浪地涌上来，舒服的不可思议。凑崎纱夏每次深深地操进去，都能从周子瑜的深处带出咕啾咕啾的水声，像是被凑崎在她肚子里打通了一眼泉水一样。

凑崎心满意足的亲着女孩的后颈，她的鼻尖像狗狗一样在周子瑜的头发里拱了拱：子瑜真是个可爱又神奇的女孩子，跟其他人都不一样。


End file.
